Arabella and Lyla Potter : The Philosophers Stone
by FandomQueen26
Summary: James and Lily Potter welcomed twins into their family on the 31st of July in 1980, twins who were rather unique and different from one another in a very noticeable way. Their names were Lyla Jamison Potter and Arabella Lillian Potter. The two sisters were like night and day, clashing with one another in all kinds of ways, always returning to one another in the end. During a dark
1. Prolgue

**Hello ALL! This is my first AU Fanfic ever, so please, welcome it with open arms and warms hugs hehe :3 I am in no way trying to plagiarize! Please do not call the cops on me X/**

 **This is just an idea I got when writing some poetry. I don't know how active in this story I'll be, but I will try and stick with it!**

 **Also, I'll be using dialogues from the actual books, and will try sticking to Harry's adventures mostly! The only things I will be changing myself will be the friends (though ron and Herimoe are gonna be Bffs hah) as well as relationships and how some events go.**

 **And before every fic of course, I must always declare that I in no way came up with a world such as thee.**

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the true ruler of fantasy XD**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•** •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ••ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•

On the 31st of July in 1980, Lily and James Potter welcomed two twin girls into their family. Their names were Lyla Jamison Potter and Arabella Lillian Potter. From the moment they were born, one could easily tell they were a unique set, mostly due to the fact that the two looked nothing alike. While Lyla had her mother's startling red hair and fair skin, Arabella had inherited her father's messy black mop of hair and somewhat tanned complexion. The only two things the two girls did share between one another was their set of identical green eyes, and similar facial features such as their curved noses and the impish smile they had Inherited from their father.

Though it was a dark time indeed to start a family, the Potters managed, always looking to the bright side of things. James always invited his friends over, to which Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of his best friends from school would always oblige, happy to see their friend in such high spirits. Together, the three would watch the two girls zoom around Potter Manor on their new toy broomsticks, laughing to one another that the girls would one day go and play Quidditch for England in their adult lives. Lily would merely roll her eyes and mutter under her breath, as she deemed Quidditch a dangerous sport, to which James would reply with a devilish smile and wink.

The happiness did not last, however, and on an especially dark Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were found dead in their destroyed home, their two daughters alive on some miraculous miracle and no sign of the evil that had tarnished the Potters home and family.

The evil was none other than Lord Voldemort himself, who had come to the Potters' residents under the influence of a prophecy, where he had learned of a child who would have the power to defeat him. The parents were nothing if not easy to get rid of, the father plain stupid while the mother just foolish. With two spouts of blinding green light, they dropped lifelessly upon the ground, their eyes gazing far into nothing. Lord Voldemort then turned his wand to the twins, who were awake in their shared crib, large orbs of green studying the dark hooded man with curiosity. A quick flick of his wand, a flash of green light. Lastly, a shriek of pain and terror. Lord Voldemort was no more.

When a motorbike roar came into hearing distance, the house was almost completely gone, frames rigidly standing and not a living soul (aside from the twins) was to be seen. A large, bulky man made his way through the rubble, dropping down and sobbing at the lifeless bodies that would forever haunt his dreams of two brave people who had earned a fate worse than anyone could deserve. He soon made his way up to where the nursery had once stood, hearing faint sobs and small gasps. Two babies sat awake in an almost deteriorated crib, their eyes visibly red, faces pink with frustration. The large man couldn't help but let another sob rack his body, to which he bent over and scooped the two up, each fitting neatly and comfortably into his two palms. That's when he noticed something, something so faint it was a shock he caught sight of it. Two thin, identical, lightning-shaped scars, like a thin slice upon their delicate flesh.

The large man made his way back through the falling house and quickly placed the two young girls in the pockets of his jacket, making sure they were safe and secure. He was still crying, silvery tears dripping down his cheeks silently. He kept on muttering in a gruff voice "so sad…can' believe it…Lily an' James gone…"

The man revved the engine of his motorbike and began rumbling down the streets of Godric's Hollow, quickly pulling up off the ground and soaring high above the clouds before he drew attention to himself. As he flew over Bristol on his magical motorbike, he kept glancing down at the two twins who sat in his pockets. He noticed Lyla's eyes closing and opening slowly, something that made him laugh, a feeling he hadn't been able to muster for quite some time. Arabella was already fast asleep, her thick head of black hair moving as the breeze blew through.Soon, the bike began a very steep descent until its wheels slapping hardly upon the neat gravel of Privet Drive. The whole street was dark, except the faint illumination that was in front of Number Four, where two robed figures stood waiting.

"Hagrid," said a man with long white hair and twinkling blue eyes, a tone of relief noticeable in his voice. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore sir," said the giant man as he gingerly climbed off the bike. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems were there?""No sir, — I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

The long-haired man, Dumbledore, bent down to see the two girls swaddled in Hagrid's arms, as did the witch standing beside them. Under the twins' tufts of soft hair, the lightning shaped scars could be seen, which made the witch gasp and cover her mouth.

"Is that where —?" she whispered in a hoarse tone.

"Yes," said Dumbledore sadly. "They'll have those scars forever."

"Can't you do something about them, Dumbledore?"

The man gave her a small smile, one that was laced with sadness and something else the woman couldn't quite place.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground. Well — give them here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore had to coax the big man to give him the girls, to which once done, turned to Number Four.

"Could I — could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great head over the two babies and gave them both a kiss, ones that must have been scratchy and whiskey. And suddenly, as if possessed by the urge to wake all of Privet Drive, he let out a howl that sounded like a wounded animal.

"Shhh!" hissed the woman, her lips tight and eyes scanning the dark windows. "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," the big man sobbed, his shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his rugged face. From deep down in his many pockets, he took out a rather large spotted handkerchief, burying his face into it. "I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Arabella and Lyla off ter live with Muggles —"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself Hagrid, or we'll be found out," the witch whispered quickly, patting the giant man gently on the arm timidly, watching Dumbledore make his way to the doorstep of Number Four.

When he reached his destination, he tenderly placed the two girls on the steps, tucking a letter in each of their blankets, then making his way back to where the two others stood. They all stood there for a good few minutes, their eyes fixated on the two bundles. Hagrid's shoulders shook, the woman beside him blinking her eyes fiercely.

"Well," said Dumbledore after a while, "that's that. We have no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," muttered Hagrid, eyes swollen. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

As Hagrid vanished into the clouds above, Dumbledore turned to the witch, his eyes twinkling once again.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall."

The woman only replied with her nose being harshly blown.

Dumbledore walked away from Number Four, only turning in time to see a tabby cat slink off into the bushes, it's tail held high and its eyes glinting brightly. He smiled and turned his gaze to where the two bundles rested, visibly being able to see one small hand protruding from the cloth.

"Good luck, you two," he murmured, and with a quick turn of his heel, he was gone, leaving Privet Drive alone and dark, as it had been before any of the robed figures had made themselves known.


	2. Chapter One : The Zoo

**Wells, I am finally back! and with my returning, I have finally created Chapter One! I hope those who have read the prorogue enjoyed it immensely! Like I mentioned before, I am not 100% active with the story itself, as I am busy most of this summer and have a crazy school year coming up**

 **Without further ado, lets get reading shall we?**

 **And before every fic of course, I must always declare that I in no way came up with a world such as thee.**

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•**

Arabella let out a long sigh as she gazed at the neat, white kitchen table, seeing it was stacked high with various kinds of things wrapped up in bright and colorful wrapping paper. How could she have forgotten, it was Dudley's birthday. As she made her way through the kitchen, she passed about a dozen photographs that stood on a mahogany cabinet, each frame showing a snippet of what and how the family grew with the passing years. In a picture at the very front was a picture of the family taken only a few years back, showing a six year old Arabella with two missing teeth. Her hair was a mess as usual, sticking up and out into odd directions, as if she'd rubbed a balloon on her head, creating static. Next to her, halfway in the photograph was her twin sister Lyla, dark red hair braided neatly down her back and a ice cream cone dripping down her pale wrists. Looking at them made Arabella smile a bit, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. As she neared the far end of the table however, her attention was drawn elsewhere. She spotted her father, Vernon Dursley, reading his daily newspaper, chortling at the things he thought funny and muttering under his breath for things he didn't quite like. As she walked a bit closer, her father looked up, a smile dancing upon his lips

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted, in the way he always did. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good as always, Dad," she replied with a smile, moving over a couple of the presents so she could see her father's face. "Did have a weird dream though.

Her father raised his eyebrows, interested, but before he could ask, her mother, Petunia Dursley, came storming in, her face pink with strain. As her eyes fell across Arabella however, her features changed into a soft and kindly smile.

"Oh, good morning, little muffin, I'm so happy your awake," she cooed, as she walked over to give her daughter a tight, reassuring hug. "Unlike that sister of yours," she muttered darkly under her breath.

The three all laughed, to which Arabella looked up just in time to see her brother, Dudley, prance in, his blond hair slicked back, his blue eyes gleaming.

Good morning mom, dad, Ara," he sang as he skipped in, his eyes widening as he took notice of the table. "Where's Lyla," he asked, counting over his family members suddenly, "I don't want to start unless we have everyone here!"

Petunia smiled at her son and shook her head, closing her eyes and mouthing soundless words as if she was praying. "You know your sister," she said with faint exasperation, "she loves her sleep, that one. Ara, dear, would you please go get her?"

Arabella, whose mouth was currently enjoying some freshly made toast nodded, quickly swallowing what she was eating and standing up.

Dudley sighed and sat on the opposite side of his father, eyes once again drawn to what lay before him.

Arabella groaned once she reached the room she shared with her sister, taking a couple deep breaths in before flinging the door open.

"Oi, Stink Breath," she yelled, her voice cracking the darkness and silence like a whip, "Get up already! Today is a big day, remember?" Arabella waited to hear her sister's reply, to which she heard nothing but muffled breathing. The room the two sisters shared was the smallest room in the house, but large enough to fit everything the girls needed. The walls were a deep sea green, the bedding a light lilac blue and purple. A somewhat small lump could be seen in the bed, moving up and down in a slow, melodic way.

Come on, you, it's already eight. Arabella sighed, coming close to the edge of the bed and tugging lightly at the red strands that danced freely amongst the purple and blue pillows. "Piers and his mother are going to be here any minute now."

She left the room then and made her way back down to the kitchen, where Dudley had already eaten his breakfast and was excitedly awaiting his friend's arrival.

Petunia smiled as Arabella took her seat at the table, and glanced at the clock that hung above the fridge, biting her lip nervously.

"Pierce should be here any moment now, Duddykins."

Dudley blushed at the ridiculous name and shot Arabella a glare that screamed "Do not say a word."

Arabella shrugged, her lips going thin in an attempt to not burst out laughing.

A sudden thud was heard from the hallway, to which a sleepy looking Lyla came in, looking as if she'd thrown on the nearest clothes at the time. Her red hair was extremely knotted, and her bangs were sticking straight up. Her green eyes were still very sleepy, but her posture said otherwise.

"Morning, Duddykins," she yawned, rubbing at on of her eyes with a pale fist. "Sorry for not waking up sooner, it's just…well, I couldn't sleep too well."

Dudley once again gave another of his glares, to which she only smiled back at, her eyes gleaming in an evil and menacing way.

"Also, happy birthday, big D."

Petunia rushed over to where her daughter stood and pushed her back out into the hallway, demanding that she get dressed for the day.

"You wouldn't want to go around looking like that, now would you? People would stare."

As Lyla's footsteps disappeared up the stairs, the doorbell rang, making Vernon jump slightly and put down his newspaper.

"Ah," he smiled, getting up from his chair while Dudley clumsily got out of his own, "seems Pierce and his mother are here."

Arabella groaned at the thought of Pierce, a scrawny little boy who resembled a rat. They heard Petunia open the door and greet Pierce's mother, while the sound of running feet quickly made its way to the kitchen. The door flung open to show Pierce and all his ugliness, with his teeth protruding from his small, angular mouth and his nose twitching every now and then. He and Dudley beamed at one another, while Arabella felt like going back to bed. She was not looking forward to going to the zoo.

Everyone got cozy in the living room, Mrs. Polkiss and Petunia talking about the latest gossip while Dudley and Pierce played on the new computer he'd been gifted with prior to his friend's arrival. Somewhere in the transition of things, Lyla had come, her hair now combed down and straight, her eyes more evert and awake. The two sisters watched over their brother's shoulder for a while, and even talked with Mrs. Polkiss, who was delighted that the two where planning to go to an out-of-country academy when school started up once again.

"Oh, Petunia, how I wish I was your daughter!"

Soon, twelve o'clock chimed to which everyone (minus Mrs. Polkiss) entered Vernon's newly furnished car, Dudley and Pierce talking about all the cool reptiles they would get to see, and if they would be able to hold any.

"Of course not, you dummies," muttered Lyla, her eyes curved up in laughter, "who on earth would trust you two with living creatures?"

Pierce hissed something under his breath and glared at the red head, his eyes narrowing in anger. Dudley, however, just shrugged, the excited gleam still in his eyes.

"You never know until you ask sis," he murmured brightly, grinning back with gusto.

Lyla merely rolled her eyes and nudged her sister, pointing outside at newly constructed buildings, ones that looked very posh indeed, ones that Arabella would have loved to sleep in. However, she was now just waiting for the day to be over with, for today, she wasn't feeling awake, nor well. She hadn't said anything to her father or mother in fear that she would ruin her brother's birthday, but she now truly felt ill. She'd woken up early that morning due to her stomach aching with horrible jabbing pains in her side, pains that had kept her awake until she heard the small clatter of dishes being taken out from down in the kitchen. Since being awake, she had been feeling the stabs every moment or so. God, she just wanted the day to be over with, was that too much to ask?

 **•ɷ•**

The day had actually been quite a fun one, according to Lyla, who got to see a new baby Monkey, some old camels and even feed a toddler elephant. She and Arabella, who seemed to have gotten better as the day continued, were currently having the time of their lives, while her brother and his friend ran off into a structure of sorts, one meant to be a house with millions of kids rushing up and down the stairs, becoming only inches away from beasts of magnificence. As the group continued through the zoo, Pierce demanded that they go to the reptile house, hearing about a large snake of unimaginable size and length. The two boys ran ahead of the adults, while Lyla and Arabella walked beside one another, their eyes wide and minds wandering.

As they all approached the reptile house, however, Petunia stopped, her thin lips curving into a look of disgust.

"Oh, I hate this place," she muttered, her hands fluttering to her hair to make sure it was in check. "I always feel as if I'm going to be caved in."

Arabella sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother's torso, gently nuzzling her head in the small of her back. "I don't like that place either, but, for Duddykins, we should go."

Petunia chuckled and patted her daughter's black head of hair appreciatively. "You're right, my little muffin. Do it for Duddykins."

The group entered the building and were bathed in darkness, the only signs of light being the display cases of each specific reptile, a plaque telling passerbyers facts and details, what they ate and what to look out for if you were to run into a wild one. Dudley and Pierce ran from case to case, oohing and awing at every creature they saw. Arabella and Lyla walked with their parents, hands firmly gripping their fathers arms for reassurance. The two hated the dark, and Vernon and Petunia did their best to keep their children feeling safe.

Dudley was at the end of the reptile house enclosure, currently tapping his fingers repeatedly on the casing of the largest snake either of the girls had seen. Its exhibit was vast and wide, filled with logs of exotics trees, leaves and coloration, as if to give the idea that they were deep in the tropics. The plaque next to the window read that it was a Boa Constrictor that had been bred in captivity, and that it had originally come from the rainforests of Brazil.

Pierce was on the other side of Dudley, pressing his face closely to glass, smearing his scrawny fingers all over the window, leaving marks behind.

"Make it move," Dudley whined as the rest of the family drew near. In the casing, the large snake lay, its eyes open but not moving an inch. Its large body was wrapped in coils, its tongue sliding out so quickly it happened in blinks. Vernon leaned in and tapped the glass experimentally, but the snake didn't seem to notice.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered.

Vernon once again tapped on the glasses surface this time with his knuckle, but the snake just ignored it.

"This is boring," Dudley let out an a breath of annoyance, groaning as he walked away, muttering to Pierce under his breath at how much he'd been let down. As the whole group made their way slowly to the exit, Lyla and Arabella stayed back, to get a glimpse of the snake for themselves.

The constrictor suddenly raised its head from where it had been resting, slowly at first until it was eye level with the girls.

 _It winked._

Lyla gasped quietly and glanced in Arabella direction, catching her sister's eyes that had a sort of frantic light. Together, both the sisters glanced around, wondering if anyone else could see what was occurring right in front of them. No one seemed to notice. Lyla went back to staring at the snake, its beady black eyes fixated on hers as if saying something. The snake jerked it's head in Dudley's direction, and raise its eyes to the ceiling as if to say:

 _"I get that all the time."_

"I know," Lyla murmured, her fingers gently pressing against the glass, "and I'm so sorry. Dudley can be downright awful sometimes."

The snake bobbed it's head up and down, as if it understood what she was saying. Before she could open her mouth and talk again, a shriek so deafening could be heard, and Pierce came running down like a maniac, his eyes wild with excitement.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came running back in, the same light in Pierce's eyes now dancing in his. He roughly shoved Lyla and Arabella out of the way, sending both girls crashing to the ground. Together Pierce and Dudley leaned in one minute, the next they were yelling in terror.

As Arabella was helping her sister up, she looked up and gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. The glass the surrounded the Boa Constrictor closure was gone. As the girls continued to watch, the giant creature began to unravel itself, slithering silently onto the floor. As it slid swiftly across the slippery, tiled floor, biting playfully at runnings legs and feet, both girls could have sworn they heard a voice, one that was inhuman and slippery sounding.

 _"Brazil, here I come…Thanksss ladiesss…"_


	3. Chapter Two : Letters To The Potters

**Hey everyone whose been keeping up with this fic! Happy to finally present chapter Two**

 **(Sorry for the delay, my summers been super busy and I haven't had my computer with me at all ;-;)**

 **But enough of my apologies, lets get reading!**

 **And before we start, I must declare that I in no way came up with vivd world. All credit goes to the fantastic J.K. Rowling**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•** •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ••ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•

The Boa Constrictor incident stayed with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, resulting in Dudley waking in the middle of the night from nightmares. Lyla and Arabella had gotten punished and condemned to their rooms, as everything strange was always blamed on them. The girls didn't know what they had done in the slightest, but this is how it had always been. From their earliest memories, both Arabella and Lyla had been the cause of strange incidents, the most clearest being when their mother had taken the girls to get their hair done for a party, where she had shaved their hear nearly all off. That night each of the girls had stayed up worrying what their friends might think upon seeing such dreadful haircuts, and having to explain the cut above their eyes. The next morning to their mothers dismay, their hair was back to being long, messy and sleek, as if never once been touched or cut. The two girls each probably had the most haircuts out of everyone else in the family combined. Another incident was when the two had been in grade school, when they were both sent home early with a notice from the headmaster telling how each of the sisters had turned their teachers wig a bright pastel pink.

They were small incidents indeed, but their parents always treated and dealt with the issues as if it was much bigger. As the breaks stretched on and on, Lyla and Arabella spent as much time out of the house as they could, steering clear of Dudley and his friends, as well as spending time with a batty old neighbor named Arabella Figg. Surprisingly, the three had fun together, even if her house did reek of cats and stale cat litter. The old woman had millions of them, to which Lyla would often tease her sister that she, too, would be a crazy old cat lady.

"I bet it's in the name," Lyla once said while the three were having tea, "People named Arabella must love them or something, an obsession, maybe."

Mrs. Figg would only laugh, and she would often go into stories as to how she managed to obtain so many. Arabella only glared.

Another time-passer the two girls did was walk around the neighborhood, checking in on fellow friends and hanging out. Vernon and Petunia trusted their kids not to be stupid and didn't inforce that many rules upon them. This choice of parenting had many onlookers scratching their heads when watching what Dudley did, but smile as they saw the Dursley twins.

 **•ɷ•**

September passed extremely quickly, and Dudley was excited due to his acceptance at one of Vernon's old private schools named Smeltings. Pierce would also be going, to the pleasure of the twins, meaning that none of the boys would be resigning in the Dursley home during the school year. To both Vernon and Petunia's dismay, however, Lyla and Arabella had insisted on that they attended the local public school, Stonewall High. They didn't want to be seen as the "spoiled daughters," instead, wanting to be like every other kid their age. They refused to go out of Country. This fact seemed to amuse Dudley greatly.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilets the first day at Stonewall," he cackled with glee, "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

Lyla snorted into her cup of orange juice while Arabella rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, big D," Arabella said, sarcasm dripping heavily from every word, "the poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." And then she ran, before Dudley could make out what she had meant, and out of arm's reach of either of her parents.

On a normal Wednesday morning, the Durley household were all up and enjoying a rather fruitful family brunch. Lyla and their mother were having a deep conversation about the woman three doors down, and how her dogs were always getting out. Petunia would never allow her children to have a dog, as she would always state that she was happy with the size of the family currently.

"Honestly," she fumed, strands of blonde hair falling loosely around her face, "why does anyone want an creature who can't take care of itself. It's like having a baby that never grows up. Ugh, the thought-"

Lyla nodded, agreeing strongly with her mother's words. While she enjoyed petting dogs and cats, as well as feeding them and playing with them, she detested the idea of washing and cleaning up after them. She would always whine about how much she wanted a dog to Arabella and Dudley, but never voice it in front of her parents. She was afraid her father might actually follow through.

Arabella was listening to her father tell stories of when he had been at Smeltings, and commented on how proud he was that his son was going to be the second generation going. Dudley quite liked the uniform, as it also had a come with a set of knobbly sticks, which were used to hit one another when the teachers weren't looking. Apparently, it was good training for their futures. As he ate, he hit his stick against the ground, counter, and sisters. Since the first day of getting it, he hadn't separated from it once.

They soon heard the click of the mail slot being opened and closed, making their father twitch slightly. He hated having to get up when in the middle of eating.

"Get the mail, Dudley," he grunted, hands still cutting sausages and eggs.

"Make Ara get it."

"Get the mail, Ara."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke Ara with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Their mother made a sound of disapproval and glared at her husband, shooting Dudley a glare just as mean.

Arabella shrugged, not really wanting to argue further, giving her mother a reassuring smile before she left the dining tablel. As she approached the doormat, she only saw four things things: a postcard from their Aunt Marge, who was currently vacationing in the Isle of Wight, a thin brown envelope that looked like it could have been a bill, and — _and two strange letters._

As she glanced down at the bizarre envelopes, she noticed they were rather thick and made of a yellowing parchment, addressed to her and her sister in shimmering emerald ink.

Lyla and Arabella Potter.

Potter? They knew no one by the surname Potter. There wasn't even a stamp on the envelope, making Arabelle's brows furrow. Turning one of the large envelopes over, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all surrounding a large letter H.

"Muffin," her mother called from the kitchen, "Hurry on back now, before your food gets cold."

Arabella came into the kitchen moments later, eyes still glued to the letter that was addressed to her. She distractedly passed the post card and bill down to where her father was, and passed Lyla the matching letter to her own. Lyla eyed it with curiosity and met her sisters eyes, as if asking.

What on earth?

Arabella shrugged, fingers gently tearing at the thick parchment, fingers shaking slightly.

To Ms.

The Smallest Bedroom

(Shared with Lyla Potter)

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Across from where Arabella sat, her father ripped open the thin envelope containing the bill, let out a snort of pure disgust, flipped over the postcard and let out a long sigh.

"Marge's ill," he said, turning to inform his wife. " Ate a funny whelk-"

"Dad!" Dudley suddenly shouted, cutting his father off. "Dad, Ara and Lyla got something!"

Arabella and Lyla were both at the point where they were about to unfold the letter, when they were both rudely ripped away from their grasps.

"Daddy! That's my letter," Lyla cried out, her wide eyes full of surprise.

Their father raised his eyebrows, eyes scanning the parchment writing, face growing paler and paler as he read on.

"P-P-Petunia," he gasped.

Dudley tried snatching the letter from their fathers firm grasp and failed, as their father now held the letter high above his head. Their mother took the letter and opened it curiously, eyes scanning the first sentence. For a moment, she looked as if she were about to faint. Her face had gone paler than her husband's.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"

The two stared at one another with shock and horror playing across their faces, forgetting that their children watched with anger and curiosity.

"I want to read the letter," Dudley shouted, his face going red.

" _I_ want the letter as it's _mine_ ," Lyla glowered, eyes bearing into Dudley with utter annoyance.

For the first time Vernon Dursley looked shocked to the core, his black mustache quivering slightly.]

"Get out, all three of you," he choked out finally, shoving both letters into his coat pockets.

"But-"

"No buts! OUT!" their father roared.

As all three of the children filed out, the moment the door closed, they began to furiously fight amongst one another of who would listen at the keyhole. In the end, Lyla was victorious. Arabella and Dudley had no other choice then to smosh their faces against the floor and listen from the cracks at the bottom of the door.

"Vernon," they could hear their mother's panicked voice saying, "Look at the address — how could they have possibly known where the girls sleep? Much less that they sleep together. You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered their father's voice darkly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Write back to them and tell them we don't want —"

"We'll ignore it. If they don't get any answers…Yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"

"But —"

"I'm not having any in the house Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonesess?"

Any in the house? Took them in? Dangerous nonesess? The two sisters glanced at one another with equal confusion, both minds racing with millions upon millions of questions. Just who on earth was it that their father didn't want them to speak with? Was it someone that bad?


	4. Chapter Three : Worst Day Ever

**Chapter Three is out finally! School has been rather busy, so I hope you all don't mind how flaky I am when it comes to my updating.**

 **I Hope there are still some people out in the world who have been keeping up, even though I am such a terrible writer and up-loader and am rarely on here :( I personally find it a bit tricky to add chapters on this site lol.**

 **But enough of me! Onward's to the adventure of the Dursley Twins!**

 **And again, I must state that the HP universe does not belong to me. All credit goes to the fabulous J.K. Rowling :D**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•**

The next couple of days passed slowly and drearily for Dursley twins, and their parents were of no help when it came to answering questions. Each day after the event, however, letters of the same caliber kept on coming, on bunches of four to a couple dozen.

Their father stayed home from work for many of the following days, boarding up the mail slot and fixating his gaze outside. Once the mail slot was covered, the Dursley's awoke to finding the same letters crammed through the window slits, and under the door crack.

"Where's my letter," asked Lyla on a crisp Sunday morning, her eyes firmly upon her father who was reading the newspaper.

"It was addressed to someone else," he replied, eyes not leaving his paper, "after all, Princess, you're a Dursley."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, a whizzing sound could be heard coming from the living room. Another one then came, and another one. Arabella sprinted as fast as she could and flung the door wide open, astonished to see letter after letter spew from the chimney. Their father was quick to jump, to which he practically threw his children out of the living room, slamming the door loudly.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this _badly_ ," Dudley huffed. He wasn't used to his sisters hogging their parents attention.

Arabella merely shrugged, curious herself. If it was a mistake, why was the sender so intent on the girls receiving the letter? It was as if they knew the girls weren't getting the letters. Everyone could still hear the letters zooming in, bouncing off the walls and hitting the floor with muffled thuds.

"That does it," their father breathed out heavily, a vain slowly making its appearance onto his forehead, "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. _No Arguments!"_

The girls had never seen their father in such a rage, and so it was ten minutes later that they were all packed into the car.

They drove and they drove and they drove, not stopping and not talking. Even their mother was silent, sensing her husband's anger and keeping to herself. Dudley, on the other hand, was sniffing, his eyes red and his face pink from crying. He'd earned a hard wack from their father when he'd tried to pack his new computer and television rather then clothes.

Every now and then, their father would stop the car, get out, look around, and get back in, all while muttering under his breath "Shake em' off, shake em' off."

As the sun began sinking, turning the sky a rather pinky blue tone, their father stopped at a rather run down looking hotel. The girls were to share a room with Dudley, which didn't bother them very much. For as long as they could remember, the girls were always stuck sleeping with Dudley one way or the other. As they all got ready for bed, Lyla couldn't help but bring up the letters.

"What do you think could be in them?"

Arabella shrugged, curling into a ball and closing her eyes.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care…" she said softly, under the noise of Dudley's snores, "I just want to go home."

Lyla plopped down by her sister and sighed, her mind racing. "Yeah… I think daddy's gone mad."

 **•ɷ•**

The next morning was a glum one indeed, with everyone lacking sleep and patience. As the family of five sat around a small table, eating stale cereal and most likely out of date toast and butter, a man came sidling over to the table where everyone sat silently, an expression of utter confusion dancing in his eyes.

" 'Scuse me, but is there one of you by the names of Ms. A. Potter and Ms. L. Potter? Only I got about an 'undread of these by the front desk."

He waved around two yellowing envelopes, to which they're father shot up quickly, hands out to grab them.

"I'll take them," he said, eyes flicking down to his daughters expression of annoyance. Once he'd come back, he told everyone to hurry back to their rooms and pack.

 **•ɷ•**

"Vernon, dear," their mother said, in a timid tone as they drove. "Wouldn't it be better to just go home?"

Her husband didn't seem to hear, however, and kept on driving, eyes focused on the road ahead and nothing else.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked later that evening, sniffling slightly as they waited for their father on the roadside. "It's Monday! The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_!"

Lyla covered her ears, sick of her brothers whining and crying. He was the older sibling, if anyone should be crying it should have been _her_. Did they really not remember what day it was? She threw a quick glance at Arabella and noticed she too looked a bit grumpy, her lips thin and her eyes staring into nothing.

As they waited for their fathers return, car sitting by the abandoned seaside, fat droplets of rain began to make their way down, hitting the car with muffled thuds. It was at this moment that their father was seen, seen with the largest smile either of his children and wife had seen anywhere for the past two days.

"I've found the perfect place," he shouted with joy once opening the drivers door. "Come on, everyone get out!"

Everyone slid out of the car, raindrops soaking through their thin clothes and making them shiver slightly. Their father pointed out a rock that looked way out to sea, shrouded in mist and giving off an unwelcoming aura. Sitting atop, one could barely make out the silhouette of a shabby shack.

"Storm forecast for tonight, and this gentleman has kindly agreed to lend us his boat," He said all of this with a huge smile, as if had he'd won the lottery.

It was freezing in the boat to say the least, and as sea spray hit their faces, chilled raindrops trickled down everyone of the Dursley's necks. As they wayed across the water slowly, Lyla couldn't help but let out a long breath she'd been holding, catching the attention of her mother.

"Muffin dear, what is it?"

Lyla continued to stare, her eyes fixated on something just past her herizone, teeth chattering faintly.

"I don't get it," she finally mustered, a glare creeping onto her face. "I don't get why those letters aren't for us, yet keep they keep on coming."

Arabella noticed their father's back stiffen, and their mothers thin smile, the smile she always gave when there was something the girls weren't supposed to know.

"Oh muffin…" she hummed, eyes glistening in the setting sun. "I know it seems confusing right now but…"

"It will all be over in a jiffy," interrupted their father, his arms paddling the boats ores rapidly and enthusiastically. Arabella doubted that.

Soon the wooden boat made contact with the large craggy rock, hitting the docs with a loud thud. It was dark now and the storm had gotten worse, much worse. Rain was coming down in sheets, and once everyone was inside the shack, the smell of mold was evident. Wind whistled loudly through the holes and with every step, a floorboard creaked, sounding like a ghostly moan.

"Daddy," Lyla whispered, shivering where she stood. "This place is creepy! I don't feel safe."

Their father waved her comment away, as if it was nothing.

"No worries princess!" he said in a reassuring manner. "The plan is to stay here for a day or two and see what happens."

Arabella was getting sick of her father's attitude, her nerves on end.

"What's to pass dad?" she asked, waving her arms around dramatically. "Just what are we running from? What are you hiding from us." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, glad of the darkness that surrounded. She would have probably smacked her father, for she could definitely imagine what his expression was.

Her question however was answered with silence and the noise of rummaging. Soon a light appeared, in a silver lantern that looked to be a couple decades old. The room they were in was in the poorest state the family had ever seen, with wooden stairs that looked punctured and moth eaten blankets thrown haphazardly in the corner, covered in dust.

"So," their father cleared his throat, as if preparing for a speech. "There are two rooms in total. Me and your mother will have one and you three the other."

Arabella nodded, feeling her face turn to stone, her mind screaming. Had her family really forgotten what day it was tomorrow? Had they honest to god, forgotten? She shot a quick glance in Lyla's direction, pleased to see her sister looked nothing but happy. The two quickly caught one another's eyes and an understanding passed between them

 _Happy 11th to us._


	5. Chapter Four : Discovery

**Hey, hey, hey! I am back with chapter four at least!**

 **Without further complication, lets go!**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•**

 _BOOM_.

Arabella jumped awake with a start, her elbows knocking into her sleeping sister's head. She sat bolt upright and looked around wildy, gaze searching for the source of the noise. Outside, the wind was practically howling, sounding like a wounded beast

 _BOOM_.

All of the shack seemed to shudder, then, dust trickling from the ceiling. Dudley mumbled something like, "Where's the canon," and went back to snoring. Lyla stirred, murmuring about it not being time to wake.

 _BOOM_.

"Who's there!" she shouted, her voice horse with sleep and trembling slightly. "Whoever you are — I'm — I'm armed!"

For a moment, the booming stopped, and the shack ceased its quivering. Then —

 _CRASH_!

The rickety door fell inward, slamming roughly against the dirty, musty ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Lyla had woken with a start, her eyes wide with fear as she gazed at the now broken door. Standing there was a man of monstrous size, tough and lumpy looking, eyes glittering like a beetles in the dark. His face was covered in shaggy brown hair, while, upon closer inspection, what made him so lumpy was a large, brown, moleskin coat. From behind him, the wind screamed, rainwater lapsing into the hut, hitting the faces of Lyla and Arabella.

He somehow managed to squeeze into the small hut, looking even larger amongst the cramped interior. He bent down and picked up the fallen door, doing his best to fit it back into its frame. When he was done, he turned, surveying the room, as if in search of something.

Dudley had woken fully with the crash, as had the Dursley parents. Vernon and Petunia had rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion. At the sight of the man, however, they stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide with fear and panic.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh," asked the giant man. "It's not been an easy journey…"

He trudged up to the couch, making Dudley squeak with fear and jump away before the man squashed him flat. As the giant made himself comfortable, his gaze fell on the sisters, to which he beamed, a look of pure joy.

"An' here's Lyla and Arabella…" he hummed, eyes glittering, "Las' time I saw you two, you was only babies."

Their mother made a choking sound, then, her bright blue eyes bulging and her lips the color of paper. Their father had an almost matching expression, his bushy mustache quivering with fear or anger. It was hard to tell.

Lyla's eyes were as wide as tennis balls, her mouth open in shock, a faint cloud of white noticeable every couple breaths.

"You… You know us," she inquired, her voice small, her tone full of fear. The giant man laughed at that, a booming laugh that seemed to shake the whole house, a sound like thunder.

"Know yeh? Course I know yeh! I was the one-"

But he was cut off by their father stepping forward, his eyes wide with easily recognized anger.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he shouted, vines building in his forehead. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley," the man growled, a frown creasing his large brows. Arabella wanted to tell the man off, yell at him for talking to her father in such a disrespectful way, but stopped dead when he took something from his coat.

"A happy birthday to yeh two," he smiled, pulling a pink and somewhat squashed box into view, "Got sommat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

Lyla's mouth was still open in shock, but once the box was presented in front of her, she raised her fingers shakily, green eyes meeting her sisters.

 _What could it possibly be?_

It was a strawberry cake, decorated with swirling vines that bloomed flowers of blue and purple. In bright green frosting, words spelled out _Happy Birthday, Arabella and Lyla._ Both sisters gaped at the cake, eyes shooting upwards to meet the large stanger. How on earth was it that their family had forgotten, yet this giant knew? Arabella wanted to thank him, but what she said instead was, "Who are you?"

The beetle-eyed man chuckled.

"True, haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out both his large hands, to which the both girls shook them firmly. True, it was strange to be so friendly towards a stranger, especially one who'd just broken down your front door. From behind, then, their mother made a noise like a fish out of water, hands gripping tightly at her husband's arms. Arabella turned, eyes wide.

"Princesses," said their father, his voice higher than usual, "Don't you touch anything he gives you, including that cake."

Hagrid huffed, turning towards their father with an expression of disappointment.

"Don't tell' em that," he said gruffly. "They deserve a good ol' eleventh, eh?"

A look of confusion and surprised passed over their mother's face, to which she buried her pale and clammy face deep into her sisters shoulder Lyla beamed at those words, and a smile tugged lightly at the corner of Arabella's mouth.

Hagrid then faced the empty fireplace and stood, walking over and covering everyone's view. When he pulled back, a roaring crimson fire stood, warmth licking the inside of the shack and flames dancing as if in a rapid spin. He then pulled some sausages from the inside of his many pockets, handing a few to each girl as he sat back onto the couch, making it sagg under his immense weight. The sausages were left in the girls hands, forgotten as they stared at the man with wonder. As they sat there, time seemed to pass very slowly, up to the point where the silence was very uncomfortable.

"Um," Arabella murmured, eyes still glued to where Hagrid sat, "Who…we still don't really know you…"

"Call me Hagrid," he smiled, "Everyone does. An', like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwars — yeh'll know all about hogwarts, o' course."

Lyla looked at Arabella, unsure of how to respond.

"Uh… No," both girls said at the same time, glacing fervently at their parents.

"Sorry," Lyla said quickly.

" _Sorry,"_ the big man huffed, turning his gaze upon their mother, fury evident in his next words. "I knew yeh two weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Arabella, her voice almost a whisper. She stole another glance at her sister and parents, her mind moving sluggishly.

"Don't say another word," shrieked their mother, her eyes wide with terror, mouth agape in a silent scream. Hagrid merely looked amazed, his shaggy beard quivering slightly.

"All what? ALL WHAT?" Hagrid was trembling all over, what was visible of his face bright red with anger. He jumped from the couch and turned towards where their parents stood cowering, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He seemed to fill the whole room as he swelled, his beetle like eyes glinting menicling.

"Do you mean ter tell me, that these — these girls! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

Lyla felt offended.

"We know _some_ stuff," she interjected haughtily, "we can read and do math and other stuff, too."

Hagrid didn't seem to hear, his eyes still fixated on on their parents as if they were a family of disgusting cockroaches.

"About _our_ world, y _our_ world, _my_ world, _yer parents' world_."

Their father had stepped forward, courage seemily flowing into him, as he was nothing in size compared to giant.

"You've said enough," he yelled, raising his meaty fists as if to fight, "I demand that you get out at once!"

Arabella and Lyla were frozen, their gaze intensely watching their mother who was trembling, as if she'd just been found out. Hagrid didn't move, only galred down with intense eyes.

Their father backed up as quickly as he'd come, his burst of courage gone. Hagrid sat back down, his face stil splotchy from his outburst.

"Um…" Arabella mumbled, "What do you mean by our parents' world?"

Hagrid sighed, pulling out a copper tea kettle and placing it near the fire's edge. Once he was done with that, he looked up, eyes filled with pain.

"Yeh don't even know about yer parents…yeh don't know…yeh don't know…"

Arabella frowed. Of course she knew her parents, they had raised her for all her life. She looked at Lyla and wondered what her sister was thinking, for, usually, they could understand one another in one glance. Another silence fell over the group, Arabella pulling lightly at her messy blacks strands of hair.

"Um, Hagrid…?" Lyla whispered, eyes darting from face to face.,"Is there a chance that you've mistaken us for someone else? I mean, we know all about our parents and I think we are a large part of their world." She gestured at her father and mother, whose eyes were looking anywhere else but the giant man.

Hagrid stared at her as if she had switched to another language. He then went back to muttering, his eyes glittering.

"Those people? Yer _parents_?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe what was being said to him, eyes wide with confusion and rage.

Arabella bit her lip in anger. _Those people?_ Who was this man to question her family? Sure, they could be a bit too much at times, but, they were still her mother, father and older brother. She stepped forward, legs shaking slightly, nerves on edge at what she was about to do next.

"Yeah! And if you have anything else to say that's insulting, I suggest that you leave right now."

Hagrid continued to stare, eyes unfocused, as if in thought. The silence was like a dense fog that was stifling. Finally, he looked up, meeting Arabella with warm, coffee black eyes and a tender smile.

"Yeh don't know what yeh _are_ ," he finally choked out, gaze making its way back to the cowering adults, "Yeh don't know _who yeh are_?"


	6. Chapter Five : Painful Truths

**HP does not belong to me! All rights to J.K. Rowling :D**

 **•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ• ...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•...•ɷ• ... •ɷ• ... •ɷ•**

For what felt like the hundredth time, Lyla and Arabella frowned at the man's strange words, not understanding the meaning behind them. As they glanced in the direction of their parents, they could see before them that their father's face had gone a nasty eggplant purple, his mouth twitching and his nostrils flaring.

"Don't you…" he panted out, eyes filled with fear. "Don't you…dare _say it!_ I FORBID IT!"

"Say what, Dad," asked the sisters together, their eyes narrowed with suspension. One glance at their mother told both girls something was definitely being hidden from them, which made the girls feel a jab of hurt.

Hagrid batted away their fathers words with a laugh, a sound like gravel scraping against the dirt ground.

"Ara, Lyla, yeh two are witches."

Their mother let out a strangled gasp and promptly fell into her husbands startled grasp. Lyla dug her thin pinky into both her ears and looked at Hagrid as if he was a mad man.

"We're… What?"

"Witches o'course."

Arabella could only stare, the gears that worked her brain dead.

"An' those Dursley's aren't yar parents," he scoffted, pulling the slightly steaming kettle away from the fire, "Yar dad was a great wizard named James Potter, an' your mum was Lily Potter…"

The room was as silent as night, not even a floorboard creaking, Lyla couldn't quite understand what was being said, while Arabella felt like her tongue had been tied.

"No… That's not right… It can't be…"

Both the girls stared at the two people who had always been there for them through thick and thin, watching as their "father" looked down in shame and their "mother" looked sick.

Arabella nodded slowly, a horrible jabbing sensation crawling into her gut; the feeling of betrayal. She slowly turned her attention to the Dursleys, a feeling of anger volting through her.

"And you knew." she asked softly. "You knew we were-"

Petunia Dursley let out a sob, and then snapped her head up, her face pink with… Anger?

"Knew!?" she shrieked, eyes going wild and out of control, "Of course we _knew_! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn and turning tea cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But, for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud to have a witch in the family!"

She drew in a breath and opened her mouth as if to speak again, but she was quickly cut off by her husband who grabbed her by the arm, an expression of urgency modeling itself onto his face.

"Calm down, Petunia," he breathed rather hardly, "We need to-to think this through."

Petunia could only scowl, her eyes going anywhere but her daughters. Arabella felt like she'd been punched a dozen times in the gut by Dudley. Lyla looked to be in a worse state, her usually bright exterior rather glum and dark, the usual light in her eyes extinguished.

Hagrid coughed, the silence dragging on. They all could have died like that if not for the giant man's ruffling around in his coat, until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out with a smile.

"Oh, an' yeh letters."

At the sight, both girls gasped, recognizing the stranger coloration.

"Me… A witch…? Our… Parents aren't really our parents," murmured Arabella, eyes not leaving the letters in the man's large hands.

Vernon Dursley let out a most unflattering noise, a kind of hiss and choke. "I think you've said enough rubbish!" he yelled, his face going through numerous colors as he tried to control his breathing. "Girls, you can't really believe this crazy bloke. He obviously needs help."

Hagrid grumbled and shifted his weight, so that his body was turned in the direction of their father.

The two girls were, however, no longer listening. Fingers trembling, both took a letter, eyes wide with what they were to read next. Lyla was first to open her envelope.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorce., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _The term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Arabella had to read through her letter a couple of times, unable to process what was written. Lyla, on the other hand, beamed, her large, green eyes wide with excitement and understanding.

"Um, Hagrid," Arabella murmured, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," The giant man shifted, pulling a sheet of crumpled parchment from his coat and a bottle that seemed to carry ink. Even upside down, the twins could read what he scribbled across the papers surface.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Gave the Potters their letters,_

 _Taking them to buy their things tomorrow._

 _Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

 _Hagrid._

Once he was done writing, Hagrid dug, once again, through his coat, this time pulling an actual owl — alive, but extremely ruffled looking owl, wrapping his letter up in a roll and tying it to the creature's right leg. He then got up and walked to the window of the shack, flinging the poor creature out into the storm. He then came back and sat down, pouring some hot water into three large mugs, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Where was I," he muttered, handing the two immense cups out.

It was then that their whole family seemed to unfreeze, their mother waking from her faint, Dudley running for the cover of the other room, and their father stepping forward once again, determination raging in his eyes.

"They're not going," he said firmly, fist clenched, "The girls themselves picked the school they wish to attend, which is Stonewall High."

Hagrid sorted into his mug of steaming tea.

"I'd like to see a Muggle like you try and stop them."

Arabella frowned at the strange term, her mind swirling.

"… A what?"

"A Muggle," Hagrid repeated, sipping lightly at his tea, "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' its your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We… We swore when we took the girls in," huffed Vernon, eyes wide with worry and terror, "We… We'd stamp all the rubbish out!"

Another jab of seamless pain stung both the girls rather hardly, their hearts panging with a soundless kind of hurt.

Hagrid sighed, setting aside his mug of cooling tea, anger fading from his face and being replaced with sadness.

"I never expected any of this," he said lowly, "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getten' hold of yeh, how much yeh two wouldn't know. Ah, girls, I don't know if I'm the right person to tell yeh - but someone gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

Petunia stood very straight, then, and glared at the giant man, her blue eyes blazing.

"I don't want my daughters involved in such a-a place!" she stuttered, quivering where she stood, "If you think I'll let them go to the place where your people killed my sister, you're dead wrong!" Her chest heaved with every word she uttered, "I swore when taking the girls in that I would keep them away from _your world_ , from the likes _of you_!"

Hagrid could do nothing but stare at his tea. Lyla and Arabella were shocked, more surprised to hear those words.

"You...you could have told us," mumbled Arabella, "What did you think we were going to do? Run away?"

Petunia shook her head rapidly, her lips trembling.

"I… I don't know," she admitted softly, "I was worried and scared that you would want to go back to-to that world…"

The two sisters stared at their parents, a feeling of understanding passing through them with one short glance. Together, they both turned back to the giant, eyes wide with expectation.

"We want to go," they said in unison, not even bothering to glance at behind them, "Tell us everything we need to know. We deserve to know."

Hagrid nodded, a grim expression replacing his calm one. From behind the girls, they could hear their parents' splutters, imagining expressions of horror.

"Hmm, where t'start…'" mused the giant man.


End file.
